It's all about the strategy
by pexylexy
Summary: edward/jasper Jasper thinks Edward's attention shouldn't stray so far.


"Jasper. Don't." Edward ground out through his teeth as a wave of warmth washed over him that left him longing for the blond vampire at the other end of the table whose expression was one of pure innocence. He opened his mind to hopefully catch a stray thought about what Jasper was up to but all he heard was one of the many military strategies that occupied the other vampire's mind so often, only this one was repeated over and over again.

_Distract them. Corner them. Take control. Make them submit._

Edward let his mind wander over the kids crowding the cafeteria to distract himself but he wasn't able to concentrate on anything as another wave of longing rushed through him, causing him to squirm rather ungracefully in his chair, much to Jasper's amusement and his siblings' confusion.

"Are you actually okay?" Emmett eyed him quizzically as he pointedly straightened in his seat, willing his tingling body to comply. He shortly let his mind reach out to Jasper again but quickly lost the connection when there was still no hint at what he was planning.

_Take control. Make them submit. Distract them. Corner them._

The sound of the bell seemed to spare the need to response as he quickly got up but Emmett got his answer anyway.

"Oh believe me Em, he's just fine..." A smirking Alice playfully punched Jasper's arm as she got up, patting Edward's shoulder on her way past him. "You'll be fine."

He watched her for a moment. It still felt weird to know that she _knew_, that she had seemingly accepted what she couldn't change. Eventually he turned to follow but a strong hand coming to rest on his hip made him stop. "You won't mind ditching class, will you Edward?"

_them. Corner them. Take control. Make them_

That Southern lilt again. Edward hated how it could weaken his every resolve and instead of resisting he found himself complying and following Jasper's strong lead, the insistent hand steadily pushing him forward to keep up with the blond's long strides.

_submit. Distract them. Corner_

"Stop the manipulating. I'm not your... why are we going outside?" Jasper carefully avoided the stray rays of sun, keeping the both of them strictly in the shadows of the building's tall walls.

"Jazz, I'm serious. I'm not your toy." The moment the words were out, his back collided with the brick wall they'd been keeping close to, not hard enough to leave a dent but still hard enough for him to feel the effect. Long fingers curled around his wrists tightly, holding them pinned firmly to the wall.

_Take control. Make you submit._

Edward instantly tried to struggle when realisation about Jasper's motives finally sank in. "Not now. Not _here._"

Instead of a reply he got another shove into the wall and Jasper's lean body plastered to his front, the blond's smirking lips only inches away from his own. "Look at you all flustered..." Jasper lightly brushed his lips against Edward's neck, eliciting a small gasp that was followed suit by renewed struggle. "Stop struggling darlin' or do I have to make you?" Edward snarled at the mock endearment. "Make me." He hissed, his eyes firmly fixed their slightly darker counterparts as he strained against the taller body holding him in place.

Almost instantly he could his muscles go soft as Jasper pushed submission right into him, the need for giving up and surrendering to the other vampire almost overwhelming. "Cheater." The word escaped through gritted teeth and only caused Jasper's lips to quirk into another smirk. "You wouldn't want it any other way..." They stared at each other for a moment, sweet breath mingling between open lips resting only inches apart.

"So now that you've distracted me, cornered me and made me submit... what's next?"

_Kiss you. Take you. Make you mine._

Soft lips crashed down onto Edward's in a hard kiss, another wave of arousal, desire, need, want, invading his body and mind, making him press forward into the hard, muscled body and making him wish his hands were free so he could touch Jasper, tangle his hands in the honey blond strands, let fingertips ghost over ice-white skin to trace the crescent-shaped marks covering the lean body until he would have touched them all.

A gasp escaped him when Jasper swiftly re-arranged his grip on him, catching both his wrists in one hand while the free hand snuck under his shirt to teasingly trail up his stomach to his chest, just a slight scrape of fingernails on unbreakable skin.

An insistent tongue pried his lips apart at the same moment, willing mouths moulding together perfectly, the taste of sweetness, venom, _Jasper_, mingling on his tongue as one of Jasper's fangs lightly grazed it.

Edward felt out of breath when they finally parted, his jeans suddenly felt too tight, the layers of clothes too constricting and Jasper's smile far too smug. Mind hazed with desire, he leaned forward in an attempt to recapture the other vampire's lips but instead of a soft pair of lips Edward could feel the grip on his wrists loosen and cold air fill the space Jasper had occupied only fractions of a second before.

"What...? Jazz!" "Sorry, not now, not here." Jasper absent-mindedly straightened out his shirt before doing the same with Edward's, ignoring his attempts to pull him back into an embrace. Instead his sparkling eyes remained fixed on the other vampire all the time.

"But..."

"Shouldn't have been staring at the new student all morning..." Jasper brought their lips together in the lightest of kisses, a mere brush of skin on skin. "Just remember you're mine. Mine alone... darlin'."

Edward growled at Jasper's retreating back but the only response he got was the rare sound of Jasper's clear and light-hearted laugh as a new 'strategy' insistently pushed its way into his mind when he tentatively opened it to the blond vampire.

_Strip you. Take you. Make you beg. Strip you. Take_


End file.
